Of Curiosity and Boredom
by applecherry
Summary: Tenten’s five steps to save yourself from boredom caused by a brooding Neji.


For Tisha. Ayaw mo ng angst di ba? Di nga lang to SasuSaku... Belated Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Notes**: Random idea. My comeback fic for Naruto ('cause I was focusing more on CCS and SK before and still will be after this fic).

**Warning**: My first actual NejiTen fic. OOC warning. My forte is angst, not humor.

* * *

**Of Curiosity and Boredom  
**_aPpLecHeRrY_

_Tenten's five steps to save yourself from boredom caused by a brooding Neji._

+-+-+-+-+

"I'm bored."

Tenten had been twitching, turning, and switching positions in their bed at least 50 times for the past 10 minutes. Opposite her was the ever-so-silent Neji, sitting in a meditating position, err-- meditating.

"Neji, I'm bored."

* * *

**_1. Try starting a conversation._**

* * *

"The weather's beautiful, let's go outside. We rarely have time to do that, don't we?" She smiled sweetly.

No reply.

"Neji, I'm bored. Can you at least be a little more cooperative?"

"…Go fetch Keiji at the academy."

Tenten plainly glared. "You make me sound like a dog," she murmured. "And Keiji won't be back from their trip for three more hours."

"…"

She pouted. 'Failed. I knew it. But hey, at least I tried.'

* * *

**_2. Use your drama skills._**

* * *

"Neji, I just wanted to go out with you, is that too much? We rarely have mission-less days and now Keiji's on a trip. _No little kid running around._ (Keiji temporarily loses half of his Hyuuga manners only whenever around his parents. A trait from his mother, no doubt.) I'm just asking you one hour, is that too much to ask?" Tears enhanced her emo speech.

The male Hyuuga remained unperturbed.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?" A sob.

"Go practice your drama skills somewhere else."

She fell animatedly. "Fine. Be that way."

* * *

**_3. Do something absurd._**

* * *

'Ka-pok!'

A kunai swiftly passed the unmoving Neji's side, barely missing his ear, and embedded the wall.

"Tenten," His voice cold and threatening.

A scary voice which she dismissed so easily. "What?" She asked irritably. "Do you mind? I'm doing my target practice here. Go do your meditation thingy quietly and don't disturb me."

Two more kunais and three more shurikens flew at him, hardly slicing his other ear off, inches away from cutting his carotid, and scarcely scratching his shoulders.

"Yes, I mind. Do your target practice at the practice hall." Throughout the whole _absurdness_, he kept his eyes closed with no movements whatsoever.

She whined. "But the practice hall is at the other side! That's too far."

Five senbons.

"Besides, I don't like the targets there."

Three shurikens.

"I'm more comfty here."

Neji was close to twitching. "Tenten," Ooh, scary!

"You know what?" She stood off the bed, "You make a lousy target, Neji." Stopping only a few more steps directly in front of him with hands on her waist, she said, "You're too… distracting."

She smirked. 'One beautiful smug distraction at that.'

Tenten released another kunai, now aimed at the center of his face. He was going to stop it with one hand but instead of cold metal, his palm met another warm hand and his eyes met chocolate the second he opened them.

She was in front of him, staring with a seemingly innocent smile pasted on her lips. "My hand slipped."

He remained collected (or so it seemed) and released his hold on her calloused but gentle hands. (He denies to himself that he released those hands unwillingly.) He then returned to his original position with a silent 'hn'.

With a disappointed half smile, she thought, 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.'

* * *

**_4. Invade his personal space._**

* * *

Tenten didn't even make a move to back off after Neji had returned meditating. Instead, she went behind him with the same proximity, gathered back all her arsenals with a single pull on her strings, and without warning, combed her fingers in his silky mane.

"Tenten," His warning wasn't as pressing as the previous ones.

She grinned.

Tsk, tsk. His so-called warning just assured her that he was _enjoying_ her handiwork.

* * *

**_5. Seduce… okay, so he's probably gonna win this._**

* * *

Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, "It's not everyday I do this."

There were no more space left between them with her neck burrowed in his neck as her steamy breaths made Neji _uncomfortable_. Tenten's hand soon traveled from Neji's lustrous tresses to inside his loose yukata, feeling further the well toned torso then shortly dared to roam down south…

THUD!

In a blink of an eye, Tenten was pinned down the floor with Neji on top, ravishing her.

Yup, ravishing her.

But before she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer, her rationale kicked in.

'_Hey, you're the one to seduce; not __to be__ seduced!'_

Taking the need of precious air as an opportunity, she pushed Neji with some force and faced sideways. in any case, she couldn't afford to let him see her current state; a flustered face, swollen lips, panting for air to circulate her body after being deprived of oxygen for two full good minutes.

* * *

_Not satisfied? This is the last one. If this won't work, you're on your own._

**_Ulterior Move: Silence—the sign of giving up; with a twist of course._**

* * *

She hoisted herself up and noiselessly made her way to the bathroom. Neji, on the other hand, resumed his meditation as if nothing ever happened.

Minutes passed by. Neji started fidgeting. Why? Ask him. Maybe he's becoming a nervous wreck inside since it's been eerily quiet for the passing minutes. Unusual? Yeah. It's Tenten here we're talking about.

Ever heard of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat…'? But in our case, Neji isn't a cat, is he? Hmm…

He opened his eyes and died.

Well, almost.

If he wasn't Neji, he would've had a severe heart attack along with a relentless nosebleed and died instantly.

That is, if he wasn't Neji. After all, who wouldn't when you have your own goddess clothed loosely in a cute little bathrobe that barely covers anything, right in front of you on all fours, purring and without warning, licked your lips?

And BOOM! Our formerly brooding Neji exploded. One second, a hungry Neji is on top of a pinned down, helpless Tenten; the other, a cute little bathrobe's forgotten on the other side of the room, an unleashed Neji, and a happy, un-bored Tenten.

I'm guessing Keiji's gonna be fetched by his Uncle Lee again.

Ever heard of the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat…'? Well, something follows.

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

_…and satisfaction brought it back._

+-+-+-+-+

**FIN**  
Review if you may. Constructive criticisms welcome. Reasonable flames accepted.

**Posted**: 053007 . 01:15pm

* * *

_**Of Curiosity and Boredom © aPpLecHeRrY™ May 2007**_


End file.
